A Painful Road to Recovery
by JennLawrence Luvv
Summary: When Annabeth is kidnapped by a jealous Luke and abused by him to the brink of death, Percy runs to save Annabeth. This story is about Annabeth's painful road to recovery and all of it's painful bumps. WARNING: This story contains abuse in the beginning.
1. The Spiky Bat and the Silver Daggar

**Beware: This story contains some…icky parts at the beginning, consisting of abuse and blood. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Percy Jackson series.**

**There is really nothing that horrible and gross after the beginning part. I hope it doesn't scare you guys away. xD Your reviews fuel the story!**

I screamed as Luke almost hit me with a baseball bat. One hit with that thing, I'm dead. It has spikes protruding from all over it, guaranteeing a bloody, painful death. I scampered to behind the large T.V. Luke laughed and pulled out a dagger. I screamed and tried to run, but tripped over a cord. "Get over here!" Luke screamed loudly and I pushed my bloody self up and onto the red scraggly couch. Stupid choice. Luke came at me with a sharp, pointy dagger, digging the point right under my eye. Not caring if he ruptures any important veins or makes me blind, he continues to drive the point of the dagger deeper under my eye. I am screaming in agony as he jerks the dagger from under my eye and slits my wrists, and slashing my leg in the process. I look up to see my bone showing in my leg. Blood is spewing from the cuts, making me sick.

I throw up all over Luke, making him yell. "What the hell!" He screams, hitting me with the bat. Thankfully it wasn't full force, but I felt and heard a sharp crack- a few actually. I started to wonder why the heck no one was coming in, yelling 'What is going on?' I guess the whole building is in on Luke's plan to hurt and abuse me for helping Percy. "That's what you get for throwing up on me!" He slams the bat back down on my stomach, making it even harder to breathe, surely cracking a few more internal things in the process. I am screaming at the top of my lungs now, fighting for breath.

Luke suddenly stabs me close to my stomach, making it almost impossible to breathe. Blood pours from the dagger wound, making me wince uncontrollably. I shut my eyes tight, and after that the world went black.

I wake up in Luke's apartment, still bleeding heavily. Luke is no where to be seen. I try to get up, but as soon as I try to prop myself up on my elbows, I am gasping for air. I realize I am in huge trouble-if I can't get up without doubling over in pain or suffocating, then I have no way to reach Percy.

_Percy_. I thought, forgetting the searing pain in my side. How long have I been missing? A week? A month? It seems much longer then that because I've been in this hellhole. Actually, I'd rather be down in the Underworld with Hades then here. I start to imagine Percy's laughing and smiling face, his dimples growing wider as he continues to expand his smile. _Damn, _he has such a wonderful smile.

Trying to get up is completely out of the question. I lay completely flat, completely still, never struggling. I fall in and out of consciousness throughout the days I spend starving and thirsting on the couch. I fear everyday that Luke will come back to break me into pieces, wait, I already am. I figure that Luke has broken a few of my ribs, and _thankfully_ they don't seem to be squashing my lungs to the point were I cannot breathe whatsoever. I don't really see how it's possible, but here I am as evidence.

I fell asleep that night thinking of Percy. He entered my dreams and I didn't protest. It was the first night that no nightmares of the spiky bat or silver dagger haunted me.

The next day, my stomach started to bleed profusely because I tried to turn slightly. I couldn't stop it from bleeding, and if I pressed on it, I felt as if a thousand wasps were slamming into me, stingers bursting through my already broken skin. Looking around to see if there was any cloth, I spotted my cell phone. If I could get to it, I could call Percy! I excitedly reached for it, but still aware of my bleeding wounds. Alas, I could not reach it. It was centimeters away from my eager fingers, but no such luck. I spotted the bat strewn across the floor, and shivered at the thought. If it was the only way to get to my phone, I needed to try.

I reached for the bat and gripped it in my hands, careful not to poke myself with it. It was at least 25 pounds. I was so weak; I could barely hold it, even as it leaned carefully against my chest. I finally got the courage to whip the bat out. I silently prayed to Athena that one of the spikes would catch behind the phone, so I could drag it over to me.

My arms were becoming painfully tired, to the point where it felt as if there were thousands of pointy needles injecting my arms. I looked at the bat and noticed that it had hooked in back of the phone. "Yes!" I said happily. I scooted the bat towards me with all the energy I had left, picked up the blue cased phone and noticed that I had over 100 messages from Percy, at least 50 from Thalia and a bunch from other people. I had 30 or so voicemails from Percy, and they were all distress messages, wondering where I was, what happened.

I dialed number 4 for Percy's speed dial. I immediately felt as if I was going to pass out. Blood started to pour heavily from my wounds, all of them. I shakily held the phone to my ear. Percy answered after the first ring.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed into the phone. I was so relieved hearing his beautiful voice; I started to cry, both at the screaming pain and him. "Percy, please help me!" I squeaked. "Please, please help me! He kidnapped-" and that's when Luke came at me with a gun.

"What're you doing, honey? Calling your boyfriend? Well, that won't work-you'll be dead by the time he gets here." He expertly pointed the gun straight at my head, pulling the trigger back. I ducked, dodging the bullet just in time. With my ribs already broken, and who knows what else, if he hit me with a bullet anywhere, I would surely die. I dropped the phone on the front side so Percy could hear what Luke was saying and doing. "Luke, stop! Why are you doing this?" He tried to shoot another bullet at my head and was aggravated by the outcome. "You do not question me!" He put the gun down and gapped the dagger. He sliced my thigh open and opened many large wounds all over my broken body.

Luke's phone began to ring, and he told me to stay put or he'd end my life in seconds. I believed him. I noticed that the phone was still on call mode, which meant someone must be listening. I heard the tiniest bit of rustling on the other line. I really hoped it was Percy.

I noticed that the gun that Luke dropped was usefully close to me. A wicked plan crossed my mind, and I decided it was the only way to get out of here alive.

I reached my arm over the side of the couch, and I closed the gun around my hand. I positioned it so it was comfortable, and aimed it at the doorway. As soon as Luke came in, he was out. I heard Luke say goodbye to his buddy and he came right into my trap. Aim and _fire._

I pulled the trigger without warning, without thinking. I guess my aim was off, because I hit him in the leg, around the knee. He doubled over in pain and started cursing in ancient Greek.

I stayed still for hours, wanting to make sure he had passed out. I heard his irregular breathing finally become even, which meant he was out cold. I took this as a chance to call Percy. I picked up the phone and saw that even after 7 hours since I called Percy, the call was still on. "Percy?" I called into the phone, but at a whisper because I didn't want to risk waking Luke. "Annabeth! Where are you? Annabeth! Annabeth, baby, answer me!" He pleaded. I could tell he was crying now. "I'm at Luke's apartment. Please help me, Percy. I'm dying…" I said quietly, but I could tell by how much I strained for every word that what I said was true. I felt as if I was going to pass out right then and there. "Annabeth, no! Annabeth, stay with me! I'll be there in five minutes. Annabeth, don't die. Stay here with me!" Percy's words were the last I heard as I slipped into a deep sleep.

I remember faintly what had happened when Percy got there. He had kicked open the once locked door, looked at Luke, punched him so his nose bled, then started to seek me out. "Annabeth! Where are you?" I couldn't reply. I wanted to, but I was so weak; so frail. I couldn't even lift my hand. He came running over to me once he spotted me bleeding all over the couch. He kneeled down and held my clammy hand. "Annabeth! Annabeth, answer me!" He was sobbing; his tears soaking my already bloody and tattered shirt. It took all my strength to lift my hand and caress his blotchy face. I mustered a small smile to show that I was listening to him. "Annabeth, please don't die." I slowly slipped back into unconsciousness as paramedics rushed to my side.

**Review? :D**


	2. Safe and Sound

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be_

_Safe and Sound_

_**Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift** _

I wake up to a snoring Percy, who is sitting in a plush chair on the side of my bed. I turn my head and try to turn my body to look at him, but the unendurable pain that jabs by abdomen makes me stay in place. I manage to turn my head to look at him, despite my body's protests. Percy looks as if he hasn't showered in a month; his hair is stringy and greasy. His clothes are all wrinkled from sleeping in the chair. The only thing that doesn't ever change about him is his smell. The air around him smells of salt water and the beaches. I love that.

The nurse comes in and is surprised to see that I am awake, and then introduces herself as Mykkaela, the head nurse. She takes my temperature, then my blood pressure. She decides to check my wounds after a series of 'are you sure's.' I wince at the pain when she peels off the bandage, assesses it, then re-wraps a new bandage over the wounds. She does this several times for all of the cuts and bruises and broken bones.

Mykkaela tells me that Percy has refused to leave my side since I came was rushed to the E.R. My eyes started to well up with tears because of how much I knew Percy cared for me. Mykkaela stayed and tried to comfort me, but realized it was hopeless and left quickly. I just wanted Percy to wake up. I turned to look at him once more and gingerly shook his shoulder. His head bobbed and rolled to the other side. I started to poke him on his cheek. "Percy," I whispered, shaking him a bit harder. "Wake up!" I said as he jerked awake. "Annabeth!" He exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

His eyes shone with happiness. "You're awake! Are you okay? What happened? Does it hurt?" Percy says, talking a mile a minute. I laugh weakly. "Yeah, I guess I'm okay. At least I'm not dead or anything," I say jokingly, but Percy's face stays stone still. "Relax, Percy. Don't make me more stressed with all of your stress, et cetera, et cetera," I say, trying to lighten the mood. He walks cautiously over to my bed and gingerly sits down, placing his hand on my lower calf. I try my hardest not to wince at the pain, but too late.

Percy jumps up off of the bed like he was just stabbed in the butt. "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry! Ugh!" He said, obviously irritated. "It's okay," I softly pat the place on the bed where he was sitting. He sighed heavily and sat.

We were quiet for a few minutes, and I knew what he was thinking by his face. He sucks at keeping his emotions off his face. No wonder Grover can tell so easily. "I know what your thinking, Percy," I say lightly. "I'm sure you do, Annabeth." He turned to look at me and thought for a moment, deciding weather to ask me what happened or not. "Well, I'm guessing you want to know what happened…" I say, trailing off in deep thought. I begin to think of Luke, the spiky bat, the silver dagger…and suddenly, I just got very mad.

When I began to get angry, Percy was still looking at me with those piercing blue eyes. "Percy…Percy, I can't talk right now, actually. I'm…I'm not in the best mood to talk about it, really." my voice was getting higher, angrier, and I was stumbling over my words. "It's okay, Annabeth. You can tell me," He says sweetly. "No, no I can't. Percy, just…just…I can't, okay? I'm sorry!" I screamed, and then broke down in sobs that hurt my stomach very much.

By then, Percy scooted closer to me, and was rubbing my arm. I immediately shrugged his hand off my shoulder, and continued to sob uncontrollably. "Annabeth. Annabeth, look at me," Percy said softly. He lifted my chin from my hands and put his face close to mine. "You will _never _go through that again. You and I will stay in each others sight for the rest of our lives. _I love you_," Percy said, whole-heartedly.

When he kissed me, my whole body felt new again. Like the scars had all healed, the puncture wounds sealed up, and the pain had gingerly drifted away. I could walk without wincing and jumping in agony, the bruises all over my ragged body were no where to be found.

I wouldn't allow Percy's tongue to come in, for otherwise fear of the pain that I felt creeping up in my chest. He pulled away as gently as he could, and rested his forehead on mine. I looked down, breathing heavily. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain," I said as he sat back on the bed. He stared curiously at me, but with so much meaning. I could see the twinkle in his eyes. I yearned to see his bright smile, but so far, I've seen nothing. Percy is usually so upbeat, so, so…high on life, I guess. I smiled at the thought and Percy noticed. "What are you smiling about?" He asked, clueless. I couldn't swipe the grin from my face. "Nothing." He looked at me funnily and said, "You sure?" He then grinned and I laughed lightly. "Now that's what I like to hear," he said, standing up from my bed and kissing my forehead.

That night, before I went to sleep, Mykkaela told me to stay on my back. To not roll over, to not lie on my side. She said that even after a month of being in a coma, my wounds still bleed profusely. The slightest misplacement of my body could rip the stitches out or open up a fresh wound. Frankly, I did not want that to happen.

As Mykkaela and another doctor, who introduced himself as Dr. Seel, tried to convince Percy to go home for some rest, I thought about home and its comforts. Being in this hospital is depressing, and a total bore. I have nothing to do besides stare at the wall in front of me, and talk to Percy, who by the way, refuses to leave tonight…or any night until I'm out of this place.

I think of Pasta, or Pest as Percy and I call her, and wonder who is taking care of her. Percy and I adopted Pasta from a shelter in Manhattan, and as soon as we got home with her, she ran to the fridge and pawed it until one of us opened it. She grabbed the plastic plate of spaghetti and dodged Percy's hands while I was on the floor cracking up. Finally, Percy stood by me and let the dog eat the noodles and then tear the plate apart. He said, "She is going to be one heck of a pest."

Since she didn't have a name at that time, I started to call her Pasta because of her love of spaghetti and noodles. Percy didn't like that fact that 'Pasta' was such a girly name for a big, Siberian husky, but then I pointed out that she _is a girl. _I started to laugh, and Percy sulked away. So he resulted in calling her 'Pest,' but I know that he calls her by her real name when he thinks I'm not around.

The doctors leave and only Percy and I are here. The hospital is calm and quiet; the shuffling of the medical carts is gone; the injured people clanking along with their canes and walkers is no where to be heard.

I could not fall asleep. I have been asleep for a month, and frankly, I know of no one who would want to sleep after sleeping…so much! Percy is on his iPhone, probably playing Sea God Temple Run, when I whisper, "Percy." He looks up, concern in his shining blue eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks getting up from his chair, sliding his phone into his jean pocket. I look up at him with pity. He looks so tired; the bags under his eyes seem to be outshining his face. His eyes are somewhat dimmed-his once beautiful sea green eyes are a dark shade of blue. "Where's Pasta?" His concerned look recedes from his face and he throws his head back and laughs. "I never thought you'd ask."

He motions for me to move my leg so he can sit. He pulls out his phone and shoves it toward my face. The screen shows Thalia smiling and lifting Pasta's paw in the air as if she were waving. Pasta's deep brown eyes signal an obvious 'S.O.S' distress call. I laugh, and am hit with a wave of sadness. I miss my troublemaker.

I look up at Percy with hope in my eyes and voice. "When can I see them?" He looks at me sweetly. "Soon, Annabeth."

I wake up with tears streaming down my cheeks and I can feel the little beads of sweat on my forehead. I remember my nightmare, another of Luke and his weapons, but this time I wasn't saved. He had already delivered the deathblow. In the last seconds of my nightmare, I remember sputtering and coughing for breath, reaching out for Percy.

Next to me, Percy was snoring, slumped over in his seat. He was mumbling something about bananas as I poked him in the ribcage. "Percy," I say in a hushed voice. He jumped up and screamed, "MAGICAL BANANAS!" and sat back down with a huff as he saw it was just me. "Oh, jesus, Annabeth. Don't scare me like that!" By then, I was laughing so hard I felt like my lungs were going to burst, which probably wasn't good in my condition.

I then looked at him seriously and crossed my arms over my stomach. "Percy?"

He looked at me with sadness in his blue eyes and replied, "Yeah?"

I scooted over on my bed and patted the empty space next to me. He gazed at me and said, "Are you sure?" I nodded. He got up from his chair, kicked his shoes off and gently climbed upon my bed. I put my head on his chest and sighed. "I love you, Seaweed Brain." "I love you, WiseGirl.

**DON"T WORRY! This isn't the end of the story. I can't let it go just yet. **

**ALSO! I apologize profusely for not updating so much sooner-my life isn't as wonderful as I wish it was. Thank you for understanding!**


End file.
